Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is Johnny's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend, and the only girl in the Greasers clique. She was voiced by Phoebe Strole. Creative origins The appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in tight black leather outfits with leopard prints, a style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She has a tattoo of cherries on one of her calves. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla that is found in Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon. Characteristics Lola is a promiscuous, skilled manipulater who uses her looks and sexual confidence to get boys into doing stuff for her, with Jimmy being the only boy she fails to use, although she does get him to some missions for her. Lola dislikes and is rivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch". However, she hates Pinky even more and are enemies due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies and they will attack each other on sight. She will also be hostile to any other Prep, Non-Clique or Little Kid student who comes near the Auto Shop and New Coventry. Due to Lola being very sexual, the boys consider her to be easy, and the girls consider her to be slutty. She's the only attractive girl in school who isn't on the cheerleading squad. Apperantly, she seems to be an "attention whore" which is probably why she stays with Johnny, because he leads the Greasers. She seems to not care if he's hurt by her ways or not. It's slightly hinted that she might be pregnant. In-game Role Lola's promiscuity is the driving force behind the events through all of Chapter 3 Lola is first seen during Chapter 2, waiting in line for the movies with Gord when Pinky wants Jimmy to clear the line, so she can be first. Jimmy then crosses Lola's path when Johnny Vincent, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greaser's hideout in an abandonded building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and Preps, because of her affairs with Gord, Chad and Tad. Johnny also accuses Jimmy of "getting it on" with Lola towards the end of Chapter 3, though this is most likely Johnny's paranoia since Jimmy didn't show much interest in her to begin with. Later in the game while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola asks people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton that she and Johnny have "split up". Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness, indicating insincerity on her part. Quotes While walking around *No one understands how much work it is to be hot! *I don't know why Johnny would be mad at me. *I hope he won't think I'm cheap. *Those other girls are just jealous. When conversing *Sometimes, I worry that boys aren't everything. *Oh. Well... let's talk about me. *Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch! *It's been a week, so I'm starting to get a little worried. *Guys are so full of themselves sometimes. Taunting *You're a total washout! *Eat your heart out, loser! *Go back to your ugly friends! *Creep. Knocked out *I'm gonna tell Johnny! *Johnny's gonna get you for this! After making out *You smeared my lipstick, you beast! Other students about Lola *Kirby: You hear that Lola's been two-timing her blind moron boyfriend? *Fatty: I hear Lola french kissed a boy he he heh. *Hal: Lola's such a ho. That's what Johnny gets for dating an emaciated little twig. *Trent: I touched Lola's bra, believe it! *Casey: That Lola chick is totally into me. *Algie:Lola actually talked to me can you belive it Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola